Star Fox Unknown Son II
by John Storm
Summary: 20 years after Panther kidnapped Marcus War between Venom and Corneria erupts ending decades of peace. The New Star Fox team is Corneria's only hope. But even with the old Star Fox team there to help are they enough to stop Venom's onslaught? Meanwhile, someone has a vendetta 20 years in the making against the Star Fox team. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Well there is not much for me to say. I got so much good reception from the first Unknown Son that I decided to do another. It's just taken me a while to get this one started. College has played a major role in my delay. But now that I'm finally graduated, hopefully the stories will move much faster.

I have to warn anyone reading this that this story will more than likely progress slowly. I am currently working on two other stories: Star Ghost II: Avengers; Ending Kursed's Curse. Plus I haven't full completed this outline for this story. I have most of it done but there are still small parts that I am trying to figure out.

BTW, I highly recommend that you read Unknown Son I if you haven't already. While this story takes place twenty years later, the events that took place in it caused the events in this story.

Hope that you enjoy the story.

Prologue

"ATTENTION EVERYONE OUR LEADER HAS A FEW WORDS HE WANTS TO SAY!"

The entire Venom population gathered in the gigantic arena, easily triple the size of the Dallas Cowboys Stadium, stands at attention. The ten million eyes surrounding the stadium watch the screens positioned specially for everyone who could not fit inside.

General Alexander Davis looks out over the crowd of lizards and apes standing before him. The reptile can sense a combination of happiness and sadness from the audience. Happiness, the feeling that their civilization has reached a pinnacle of success that rivals Corneria. Sadness, the feeling of being neglected and put down by Corneria for years.

"EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPALAUSE FOR YOUR GRACIOUS LEADER DASH BOWMAN!"

The stadium shakes from the noise of the applause as a middle – aged Dash Bowman walks onto the podium. Dash waits a minute then lifts up his arms for the applause to die down.

"My friends, these last few years have been a gift to our planet. In the twenty years that I have been your leader I have seen this planet go from inhabitable to being the crown jewel of Corneria. During that time I have done everything I could to make Venom into the world it is today. I have sacrificed so much that everyone here can live in paradise. How many of you here have everything you could ever want: food, water, a place to live, hospitality, and money."

Dash hears the sounds of a few "amens" coming from the audience.

"But now, matter how much I sacrifice or achieve, Corneria still holds us back. To them we are threat to their very existence. They have gone out of their way to make sure that we do not thrive. Six months ago Corneria blockaded our planet so that we couldn't have any import or export. Our economy has suffered because of it."

Dash hears mumbles all across the stadium. Everyone here knows that Corneria has blockaded Venom. It's no shock to anyone here. I caused a small riot to break out at the Venom hangar when the workers didn't get paid because there was no income from a lack of trade and mercantile coming to and from Venom. The National Guard had to be called out to protect the civilians. However what stopped the riot was a calm word from Dash. One of the major reasons why the Venomians trust Dash is because he has always had a special talent for calming violence.

"But what really makes me made is that in the past month Cornerian fighters have attacked three of our patrols. There were no survivors."

"An eerie silence falls over the crowd. No one wants to believe Dash's words though they all know it is true. If there is one thing that the Venomians love about Dash it is honesty. In the twenty years that he has been leader of Venom he has never been out or accused of lying.

"SO I SAY ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. CORNERIA HAS MISTREATED US FOR TOO LONG. BY ATTAKING OUR PATROLS AND KILLING OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS THEY HAVE PROVEN THEIR INTENTS ARE JEALOUSY AND AGGRESSIVE. WE CANNOT JUST SIT AROUND AND LET THIS INJUSTICE GO UNANSWERED. WE MUST NOT ONLY MAKE CORNERIA PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE BUT STOP STOM FROM DOING ANYTHING LIKE THIS TO ANYONE AGAIN." Dash calms down. "Unfortunately I cannot legally start a war without the proper authority. That is why, if the great people will have me, I must promote myself as Emperor Bowman."

EMPEROR BOWMAN, EMPEROR BOWMAN, EMPEROR BOWMAN!"

X

"That was a nice speech Emperor."

"Thank you Captain." Dash says hardly paying any attention to the lizard accompanying him. Dash tries to get the lizard to leave him alone but the guy isn't getting the hint. "Captain, I need you to be leave. I gotta meet with someone."

Dash's eyes point in the direction behind the lizard. The lizard turns around and sees three hooded figures standing behind him. The lizard gets the point and walks away without saying a word. The only people in the room now are Dash and the three figures.

Two of the three figures drop their hood, one is a lynx the other is a lizard. The middle figure keeps his hood up. Dash recognizes the lynx and lizard on the spot: Miyu Lynx – Caruso and Leon Powalski.

"Nice speech Emperor Bowman . . ." The hooded figure pulls down his hood revealing an unmistakable feline male in his late twenties or early thirties. The man looks to be half lynx and half panther. His ears are long like a lynx and his fur is orange but his spots are twice as large as the average lynx, due to the panther in his blood.

The lynx/panther smiles at Dash, "Or should I say Emperor Andross."

Dash smiles at the lynx/panther standing before him. Outside of this room very few people know the truth of his identity. Dash is actually very thankful for the lynx/panther for telling him the truth.

"What can I say Shawn," Dash replies as he puts his hand on the lynx/panther's shoulders, "those lizards are idiots that'll believe anything an intellectual tells them."

"True enough, lizards have always been morons. They followed you once and they are dumb enough to do it again. But this time you will succeed. I'll make sure of that."

"That is if you are as good as you say you are. Taking out Star Fox will not be an easy task. If Marcus McCloud so much as even gets hint that someone is coming after his team you are finished. He will hunt you down. Plus then you will have the old Star Fox team coming after your hide."

Shawn smiles and looks over a Leon, "Don't worry about a thing. I got a professional to do the job. But first I need what you promised."

"No problem." Dash reaches into his cloak and pulls out an envelope. "You'll find the addresses of not just the old but new Star Fox team in there."

"Thank you Emperor."

X

The acid rain burns Miyu's fur as it rains down. The scent of burning fur makes her nose twitch a little. But her brain hardly acknowledges the smell. It's try to concentrate on something else at the moment. Her eyes are focused on her son handing Leon the envelop that Dash gave him.

"Make sure that they die quietly at first. They're deaths have to looks like an accident. But if you want to make them suffer be my guess."

"For what they did to your father I'll make sure that they deaths are slow and painful."

The deranged smile on Leon's face makes Miyu's spine shake. She has seen that smile before. That was thirty years ago when Wolf asked Leon to _talk_ to a client that refused to pay. Miyu watched as Leon cut off the client's fingers, nose, and tail, laughing while he did it. Though on the surface Miyu wants to see the Star Fox pay for Panther's death but deep down she can't help but feel like something is wrong.

Miyu waits till Leon has boarded his Wolfen and is gone before approaching Shawn. But like his father, Shawn turns around and seems to know exactly what her mind.

"You're having doubts about this aren't your mom?"

"Of course I am son." Miyu lightly grasps Shawn's shoulder. "I want to see those responsible for Panther's murder as badly as you do. But it's Leon that I don't trust."

"What do you mean mom?"

"Well, it's the circumstances how your father died that Leon told us that I have a hard time believing. I used to fight alongside Star Fox, even dated Fox for a few months, and I knew Krystal for a short time. Knowing them the way I do it is hard for me to believe that Fox, Krystal, and the rest of Star Fox just decided to kill Panther. Assassination was never their thing."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna head to Corneria and see what I can learn."

"MOM ARE YOU CRAZY! They will kill you for treason if you set foot on the plant."

"Don't worry about me son. I'll be fine. Corneria has been hunting me for decades. Besides I'm going to Katina instead to look up an old friend. I am more worried about this vendetta of yours. I'm worried that it's prevented you from having a life."

Shawn can't help but smirk. "Mom, I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah and she doesn't know who you really are. When the war starts she is going to be your enemy."

"I KNOW that mom. But I hope that I can work it out with Vivian. I really like her and don't want to have to fight her."

"Wait, Vivian McCloud, daughter of Scott McCloud."

"Yep, that one."

"And you have the nerve to call me crazy." Miyu laughs.

Miyu hugs her son knowing that this could be the last time she sees him. "Just please be careful. I've already lost your father and I don't think that I could bear losing you."

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine." Shawn replies and breaking free from his mother's grip. "If you excuse me mom I have to leave right now or I'll be late for class and Scott doesn't tolerate tardiness."

"You still doing that apprentice program? I figured that you would've learned everything you needed to by now."

"It's like dad always said. The best way to defeat your enemy is to learn all you can about them. If only Corneria knew that they were training their own enemy."

Miyu smirks as she watches her son board his fighter. He has grown into such a strong man in so short a time, despite not having a father around.

Shawn reaches up to close the cockpit that stops. "Take care mom. Please be careful on Katina."

"You to son. You just be careful on Corneria. I imagine that Scott would skin you alive if he found out who you are."

"That's why he is not going to find out."

Miyu jumps off the ladder and backs up. Within seconds Shawn is off and gone. Miyu whips her a tear running down her cheek as she watches her son, and the most precious thing in the universe to her, fly off. Venom is not the place to show any weakness, especially when there is a war about to start.

To be continued

Dash has just declared war on Corneria and Shawn has just sent Leon to deal with Star Fox. Miyu questions the circumstances surrounding Panther's death. Is Corneria ready for war? What does Leon have planned for Star Fox?

Sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed or lacking in detail. I've been wanting to get this story started for a long time now. So I may have rushed it a little.

If you are curious about Dash's true identity, why Shawn called him Andross, I will explain that in a later chapter.

Hope that you enjoyed the prologue. Please leave a review so I know how I can improve this story.

Thank you for reading, this is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	2. A New Generation

Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated the story. I've been busy lately, mostly working on other stories. Try working on three at once, and going to college at the same time. That's a pain in the butt. But I'm back now and I hope that this story is hope to expectations, and has its share of surprises.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: New Generation<span>

Macbeth

"Marcus I'm bored. How about we call this mission and go home?"

Theodore's high pitched voice makes Marcus' spine cringe. The toad's voice is even higher pitched than his father's. It doesn't help that just about every time Theodore opens his mouth he's complaining about something. If Theodore wasn't such a talented mechanic Marcus would throw him off the team.

"No Theodore, for the tenth time we accepted the contract. We back out now we won't get paid." Marcus shouts back.

Marcus' determination to see a mission to the end drove his teammates nuts, all except for Falco. Falco got used to it when he flew with Fox. In a lot of ways, Marcus' determination/stubbornness reminded Falco of Fox. He often teased Marcus that he was the spitting image of his father, even the way they fly is similar.

"But Marcus, we've been flying for three hours and haven't encountered any pirates or anything that even looks like it could be a threat. If someone was going to attack us they would've done it by now."

Marcus knows that Theodore has a small point. The Star Fox team was hired by the Cornerian Military to protect a convoy on its way to Macbeth. Lately Macbeth has been having problems with pirates. The planet's large industrial exports have proved to be an easy and profitable target for pirates. Star Fox's job was to protect the convoy at all costs.

Vivian replies for Marcus, "It doesn't matter Theodore. The trip isn't over till it's over. The pirates could still attack us."

Marcus looks over at Vivian flying next to him. He can see Vivian give him a thumbs up. Marcus replies with the same gesture.

Marcus takes a moment to look around him as a visual check. The convoy consists of three large transport ships. The only weapons the transport ships have are turrets placed around the hull. While the turrets, combined with the ships tough armor, would make a good defense against a small ambush it wouldn't last long in a prolonged dogfight or against multiple enemies.

In case of a pirate attack, Marcus had positioned his team and the Great Fox III carefully. The Great Fox III is positioned a short distance behind the convoy to provide overwatch and support. The Great Fox III is the latest and most advanced version of the Great Fox to date. Marcus started designing it years ago before he graduated from the Cornerian Flight Academy. He designed it to be a combination of the Great Fox I and II. It is the same shape as the Great Fox I and has similar and more advanced weaponry. But it is the size of the Great Fox II giving it more space for additional fighters and living room.

To provide the best protection for the convoy, Marcus positioned himself, Falco, Vivian, and Theodore in a square formation around the convoy. Each member is positioned in a different corner. Marcus as the top right, Vivian the top left, Falco the back right, and Theodore the back left.

Marcus and Vivian fly the same type of fighter, the Arwing V. The Arwing V is the latest and most advanced design of the Arwing series. It has nearly twice the speed and maneuverability of the original Arwing. Its shields are more durable and has the added benefit of regeneration over time, as long as it doesn't take any hits. The lasers have also been updated to the basic hyper beam level. It also holds up to ten Nova Bombs. The only difference between Marcus and Vivian's Arwing is the laser design. Marcus prefers the twin hyper lasers, for damage, while Vivian prefers the single, for accuracy.

Falco still flies Skyclaw that he flew in the Anglar Blitz. He is very attached to it. There are only two things that Falco loves more than the Skyclaw, Katt and his daughter Victoria. Falco has kept it updated so he can keep up with Marcus, Vivian, and Theodore. He's had to replace almost the whole fighter but it's been worth it. The multi – lock system has proven very useful.

Theodore flies the Bullfrog II, a heavily modified version of the Bullfrog that his father Slippy used to fly. Theodore loved the original Bullfrog's heavy armor but thought that it made the fighter too cumbersome. So he modified his fighter to allow for greater maneuverability and speed. It's still much more cumbersome than the Arwings but it can keep up with most standard fighters. Due to its lack of maneuverability the Bullfrog is mainly used a bomber. Theodore also added a multi – lock system onto the fighter making it great for support roles.

"Marcus, can you hear me buddy?" Falco's voice calls out over the radio, snapping Marcus out of his trance.

"Yeah, I hear you Falco. I got distracted."

"Were you thinking about the mission or Madison this time?" Falco asks with a lot of sarcasm.

"About the mission this time. I just want to get this mission over with. I need to be there for Madison."

Falco laughs quietly to himself. "I know how you feel little man. Trust me Madison is alright. I doubt that she's going to go into labor a month early."

"I know that Falco. But I still want to be there with her in case something does happen." Marcus snaps back.

Marcus' telepathy allows him to see Falco smile to himself. Falco knows exactly what Marcus is going through. He remembers what it was like when Katt was pregnant than Victoria. Falco was just as nervous and excited as Marcus is now. Katt still makes fun of Falco for being a nervous wreck. It brings a smile to Falco's face to Marcus like this. But since Madison is carrying two babies, while Katt was pregnant with one, Falco feels a little sorry for Marcus.

"Don't worry Marcus, we finish this contract and you'll have the next month to be with her. You might as well take two months, just to be around your children. I can handle things while you're gone."

"No need Falco, I gave the team six . . ." Marcus pauses as his telepathy picks up on something in the distance.

"You gave us six what Marcus?" Falco asks when Marcus doesn't finish his sentence.

"Quiet Falco, we got customers on our 7 o'clock."

"Are you Marcus, I got nothing on radar?" Vivian asks.

"Yes, I count a dozen fighters approaching our position fast. They're definitely not friendlies."

"Alright, I'll give them a good blast. Theodore shouts.

"No Theodore, wait for them to get close then fire a Nova Bomb in their general direction. It'll catch them off guard." Marcus orders. "When Theodore fires, Vivian, Falco, and I will attack while they're stunned. Theodore, you stay back and defend the convoy."

Marcus watches the pirates approach from behind and below. A dozen Interceptor class fighters fly towards them as if they believe that they have the advantage. Marcus waits till they are five hundred meters away before ordering the counterattack.

"NOW THEODORE, BLOW THOSE BASTARDS AWAY!"

In an instant Theodore spins his fighter in the direction of the pirates. Theodore laughs as he watches the pirate fighters come to sudden stop as they realize their ambush as failed. Theodore fires a Nova Bomb right in the middle of the group, destroying three and crippling two more. The seven pirates that survived the blast break away and continue their offensive. Theodore locks onto the two crippled pirates and fires on them, leaving seven remaining.

Falco spots two pirates moving towards right. He quickly banks his fighter towards them and tries to lock on. One fighter is locked on immediately but the other flies out of range. Falco doesn't waste time firing on the locked target and going after the other. The second pirate turns and flies towards Falco. But Falco laughs as the lasers fly past him. Falco fires one shot as the pirate comes into the crosshairs and it explodes.

"I don't remember dogfights being this easy. Maybe I'm just that good."

"Falco stop being a cocky dumbass for one minute." Marcus shouts. "If it's possible."

"Marcus you know it's not possible, stupid furball. It'll take a lot to impress me boy."

"Oh blow me birdbrain."

Marcus looks to his right and spots two pirates trying to flank to the left. "Vivian, you got two boogies coming towards you."

"Consider them gone Marcus."

Vivian dives below the two pirates as they open fire at fire. All shots miss Vivian by what feels like miles. Vivian quickly pulls up towards her opponents and opens fire from below, hitting one in the engine, destroying his ship, and hitting another in the wing. The crippled pirates tries to bank away but Vivian has in her sights.

"You two morons picked a fight with the wrong girl." Vivian shots as she fires on the pirate, hitting him directly in the center of his ship and creating a large and satisfying explosion.

"Way to go Vivian." Marcus shouts to his teammate.

"What do you expect Marcus, they choose their opponents poorly. Don't mess with team Star Fox."

Marcus flies towards the final three Interceptors who are trying to attack the convoy head on. Upon sight two of the pirates suddenly stop and flee the scene. The remaining pirate fires from hip trying to hit Marcus. But Marcus barrel rolls and deflects the incoming shots like they are nothing. Marcus fires on shot as he stops rolling and hits the pirate, blowing him out of the sky.

"Did you see that Falco? Tell me that wasn't awesome."

"Don't get cocky Marcus, this fight isn't over yet." Falco shouts. "There's still two pirates left and they're coming back towards you."

"I see them Falco."

Marcus spots the two remaining pirates banking to face him. He flies towards them full speed, trying to get within range for a decent shot, as the pirates are making themselves easy targets for the moment. As soon as they are within range Marcus locks onto one of the pirates and fires. He scores a direct hit on the lead pirate, blowing him to pieces, and the charged blast sends the second pirate spinning like a ragdoll caught in a tornado. Marcus watches the pirate's Interceptor fall to pieces as it spins before finally exploding.

"Attention convoy, all threats neutralized, you are free to proceed to destination." Marcus radios the convoy."

"Thanks for the protection Marcus, we'll makes sure that your team gets a good recommendation for this."

"Yeah you're welcome." Marcus replies a little unsatisfied.

Star Fox stays back as a Cornerian escort arrives to take the convoy the rest of the way to Macbeth for docking. The team flies back towards the Great Fox III. Though no one sees it, Marcus is a little disappointed from the dogfight. He was expecting more of a fight.

"That was too easy. I'm getting bored fighting these talentless pirates and scumbags." Marcus complains as the team begins docking in the Great Fox III hangar. "We need a real challenge."

Marcus hides his anxiety well from his teammates. The main reason he revived the Star Fox team was he wanted to fill his lust for battle. Ever since Marcus was a kid and first heard what his father had done Marcus has wanted nothing more than to be a hero and fight in an epic battle. He saw the creation of a next generation Star Fox team as the answer. But so far it's been a big disappointment.

The team has found some difficulty in getting work as Lylat has been experiencing the longest peace it's had in decades. There hasn't been a war since the Anglar Blitz twenty years ago. What jobs the Star Fox team can get have been low level protection and security tasks. Though the money has been good, Marcus needs the money lately to support his wife Madison and their expected children, there has been very little action, thus a lot of boredom. The lack of action is starting to drive Marcus crazy.

"Be careful what you wish for Marcus." Falco advises. "It might just come true and you'll find out that it's not what you want."

* * *

><p><span>Corneria<span>

The warm Cornerian breeze feels good on Leon's scales. The one thing Leon liked about Corneria was its warm weather. It remained this warm almost all year around, except for the winter months when it drops to the low forties. But the thick bushes with sharp thorns penetrating his scales quickly changes his mood. Leon has to restrain himself from jumping up and moving away.

Leon quickly puts those thoughts of his mind and focuses on the task at hand. The canister in his hands quickly draws his attention. It feels light in his hands but Leon hardly loosens his grip. While the small canister looks like a coffee thermos the lethality of its contents are beyond Leon's comprehension. Though Leon doesn't know the specifics of what's inside all he needed to know is that Dash told him to be extremely careful with it.

Leon's taking more precautions with this canister than the ten he has previously handled these past three days. The others he dispersed around Corneria were not as lethal as the one he's currently holding. They were hardly labeled as lethal. This canister is special as it serves a unique purpose over the others.

Finally no longer able to take it, Leon peaks out through the bushes to gather his bearings. The Cornerian suburbs are unusually quiet on this warm Cornerian morning. With it being a little past ten, Leon knows that everyone is either at school or work. Leon spots his target house, a large, two story house on the other side of the street.

Leon is about to run to his target when he sees the door open. He quickly drops down as a pink, middle – aged feline wearing a paper thin bathrobe walks out the front door. Leon watches her walk to the mail box and check the mail. Time seems to have hardly effect on the feline as she still looks just as beautiful as she did when Leon first saw her three decades ago. Leon can't help but observe her natural curves. But he quickly shakes himself out of it.

Leon whispers to himself, "How a bird can marry a feline is beyond my understanding. There is something wrong with that woman. Killing Katt is going to be an act of kindness to all of life."

Leon waits for the feline to walk back inside before bolting from his hiding spot. He keeps his hood down over his face in case someone sees him. But there is little need as the only person there is Katt. Leon walks casually to Katt's house then sneaks over the fence and into her backyard.

The air conditioner is slightly hidden from Leon's side behind a clump of bushes. Leon has to push his way through a bunch of thorns just to get close enough to complete his task. He places the canister as softly as he can on the ground and goes to work. It takes Leon minutes to hook the canister up to the air conditioning unit and program it to his remote control consul. As soon as his consul indicates that the canister and the detonator are programed together he bolts from the house.

X

A low rumble hits Leon's ear drum as he enters the clearing a mile away from Katt and Falco's house. Sitting in the middle of the clearing is a small, unmarked transport ship. Leon takes a minute to look around carefully to make sure that no one is around before running to the ship. Most people would call Leon too careful but from his experience an assassin can never be too careful. As soon as Leon is aboard the ship takes off.

Leon enters the control room, finding Andrew piloting the ship. Leon finds it offensive that Dash would make him take Andrew along with him on this mission. He doesn't need any help with the mission. Not to mention that Leon and Andrew haven't been on speaking terms for almost three decades. But Leon didn't protest to Dash's decision. The last thing he wants to do is make Dash upset.

"Are all of the capsules in place?" Leon asks, taking the copilot's chair beside Andrew.

"Do you think I'd be here if they weren't?" Andrew bites back.

Quick as light, Leon draws his knife, grabs Andrew by the neck, throws him back on the floor, and places his knife against Andrew's jugular. "Talk to me like that again and I'll slit your throat and dump your body into space. "Do you understand me?"

Andrew nods that he understands. Leon withdraws his knife from Andrew's throat and sits back in his chair. Andrew grabs his throat checking for any cuts. He lets a sigh of relief when he finds nothing. Andrew counts himself as very lucky, he's never heard of anyone living after Leon pulls a knife on them. Andrew reluctantly takes his seat beside Leon. He doesn't take his eyes off the reptile, afraid that Leon will snap at any moment and follow through with his threat.

As soon as they are outside of the Cornerian airspace Leon calls Dash. A hologram of Dash appears on the consul. Dash looks like he just got up from a nap.

"Is it done?"

"Yes your excellency. The canisters are in place and ready for dispersal."

"Good, the Cornerians will have no idea what hit them. They'll be weak and ready to destroy. Activate the canisters whenever you feel like."

"As you wish." Andrew replies.

Dash ends the call and the hologram disappears. Leon reaches into his pocket and pulls out a detonator. He presses it with a smile. Andrew finds Leon's smile spine chilling.

Andrew looks down at the control consul. It shows that all of the canisters are dispersing their contents across Lylat. Andrew smiles as canisters on Corneria, Macbeth, Papetoon, Zoness, Katina, and Fortuna show they are working to full effect.

"How long do you think it will take for the disease to take effect?"

"A week at the most. By then Andross should find little if any resistance."

* * *

><p><span>Corneria, 2 days later<span>

"Hey Marcus, you look nervous man." Theodore shouts as he approaches Marcus in the hangar.

Marcus looks behind him as Theodore approaches carrying a backpack full of personal items. The team arrived at Corneria an hour ago and is now waiting for clearance to dock. Marcus is glad that Theodore finally got around to programming Rob 64 to perform all of the landing procedures as it's a pain in the butt for him to do it.

Theodore is slightly smaller than his father Slippy and almost as goofy looking. The cowboy hat he wears is always with him, even in his sleep. Marcus, Vivian, and Falco know that if Theodore doesn't have his cowboy hat that something is wrong.

"Of course I'm nervous Theodore. I got a good reason to be. You'd be to if you were expecting your wife to give birth soon."

Theodore takes a step back shocked to see his leader acting so nervous. He's never seen Marcus act this way in combat before. The young fox was among the most fearless person he knew. It puzzled Theodore to see Marcus so worried about being a father. But then again Theodore knew that he wouldn't understand not being a father or married himself.

"What you got to be nervous about Marcus? You'll make an excellent father." Vivian says as she walks up to Marcus and pats her cousin on the back. "I figured that asking Wolf for permission to marry his daughter would be worse than this."

Marcus look at Vivian, her appearance always makes him laugh. Being the daughter of Scott McCloud and Lucy Hare, Vivian has a kind of contradicting fox and hare appearance. From the front, and a distance, Vivian looks like a rabbit. She has Lucy's long ears and facial structure. But her body, fangs, and claws, have the appearance of a fox. Her fur is even soft like a fox. Vivian's tail is a sight to see. Her tail is long like a fox's but the tip is fluffy like a hare's. It looks like a cue tip used for cleaning one's ears. Marcus used to make fun of Vivian for it until she got tough enough to kick his butt.

"Very funny Vivian. You were there when I asked Wolf. I brought you there for back me up in case Wolf went psycho on me."

Vivian can't help but laugh at her cousin. She remembers Marcus shaking with fear at the very sight of Wolf. Marcus looked like he was going to pass out when he asked Wolf for his blessing. Vivian thought it was funny as heck when Wolf started reaching out to strike Marcus. Fortunately Fara was there to calm him down. Fara was able to talk Wolf into giving Marcus his blessing. Now Vivian knows from who Madison got her personality from.

"Yeah, Marcus, it was funny watching you tremble with fear. Good thing my father wasn't there or he would've spread the news faster than lightning."

Marcus' spine shakes at the thought. Scott would have blabbed about it to everyone he knew just for the fun of it. Lucy would have spread the gossip all over Lylat. Marcus would probably not be able to show his face in public for a while, at least until some new hot gossip got started.

"Let's just forget about the whole thing and act like it never happened." Marcus begs Theodore and Lucy.

"Hm, let us think about it for a moment." Lucy says and she and Theodore look at each playfully. They plan to milk this for as much as they can.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Marcus asks, knowing that whatever they ask for is going to cost him.

"How long do you get off Marcus?" Theodore asks.

"I got six months off to be with Madison and the babies when they're born."

"Oh do you know what their genders are?" Theodore asks. Vivian slaps Theodore on the back of the head. The toad has the shortest attention span of anyone she knows.

"We're having a boy and a girl."

"Congratulations Marcus." Vivian says. "We want six months off to."

"I knew that was going to be your request." Marcus replies. "As long as you guys keep my secret you got it. You start telling people and I'll have you two scrubbing the entire hull of the Great Fox III, understand."

"No problem boss." Vivian and Theodore answer in unison. Neither of them want to scrub down the hull. It takes an unreasonable amount of time to complete.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, what are you guys planning for your time off?"

"Not much." Theodore answers. "I plan on working on some new design and inventions."

"Oh boy get a girlfriend Theodore." Vivian says getting glaring looks for Theodore and laughs from Marcus. "I plan on spending time with Shawn."

"Shawn, you mean that feline that your dad mentors?" Theodore asks.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Uh Vivian, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Marcus advises. "The last time I was around your dad he said that he doesn't like or trust Shawn."

Vivian puts her hands on her hips like a defiant woman and glares Marcus down with a look that would make a hundred year old oak wither if one had been in the room. "Marcus you know that I don't give a damn on what my father thinks about Shawn."

Marcus sighs, "True, but I don't trust him either Vivian."

"Oh screw your Marcus. You haven't even met Shawn."

"Good point, but I've been close enough to read his mind. I should tell you that he knows how to block my telepathy. From what my mom's told me from her experience that is not a good sign."

"Whatever Marcus." Vivian throws up her hands in frustration. Marcus and Theodore look at each other afraid of Vivian.

Neither of them wants to mess with her, since she could whip them both easily. A few minutes later, the Great Fox III finishes docking and the hangar door opens allowing Marcus, Vivian, and Theodore to leave.

"Hey Marcus, where's Falco?" Theodore asks as they walk down off the ship.

"He's in his room. He said that he was going to relax a little before going home to Katt."

"Alright, he's gonna miss out on a good time tonight."

"Speak for yourself Theodore." Vivian says. "You're idea of a good time is working on engines."

"Oh yeah, what is your idea of a good time Vivian?" Theodore shouts back.

A sadistic smile crosses Vivian's face. "Well since you asked, my idea of a good time is skinny dipping with Shawn. I'll say this that man knows how to satisfy my womanly needs in ways that would make your head spin. "

Theodore gags at the thought of Vivian and Shawn naked. Marcus can't help but laugh. Theodore has known Vivian long enough to know that she would've responded with some of kind of obscene remark.

Marcus is about to respond when his telepathy picks up on someone's thoughts that he's been longing to see. He looks over the ramp and spots a beautiful grey wolf/fennec fox woman standing there with a large, protruding belly and lovely yellow sundress.

Marcus turns to Vivian and Theodore. "Sorry guys but I have to leave you. Someone is expecting me."

Vivian and Theodore don't say a word as Marcus leaves them. Neither of them is going to stop him. They know that they couldn't keep him away from her even if they wanted and tried to.

Marcus walks up to the wolf/fox, drops his duffel back on the ground, and wraps his arms around her waist. "Hello Madison, did you miss me babe?"

Madison smiles playfully at Marcus and rubs her large belly. "Not really, I had these two little troublemakers to keep me busy."

"Well then let me say hello to them."

Marcus drops down to his knee and lays his head against Madison's belly. "Hello in there, daddies back and wants to say hello." Madison giggles as she feels something kick inside her.

"They missed their father deeply and want to see him." Madison says as she strokes her hands through Marcus' head fur.

"And daddy promises to be there to see them when they come." Marcus says as he stands up and kisses Madison deeply. "I love you Madison"

"I love you to Marcus."

X

Vivian can't shake the feeling that someone is following her. She looks behind her and sees no one. Vivian continues to walk but her ears are on high alert. The light sound of footsteps can be heard but from the front. A familiar smell hits Vivian's nose.

"Alright, you want to play, lets have some fun." Vivian smiles.

Vivian takes cover behind a wall. She draws her pistol and cocks it back. A few minutes go by before Vivian hears the footsteps again. She presses her body as tight against the wall as she can. A few seconds later Vivian sees a black hooded man walk past her. Vivian jumps out from her hiding place, grabs the man from behind, and presses her pistol into the man's temple.

"You lose Shawn." Vivian whispers as she pulls down the man's hood revealing a panther/lynx hybrid male.

A smile crosses Shawn's face. "And what is the punishment?"

"Oh trust me you're not going to like it. Tonight you're going to be on bottom." Vivian smiles seductively.

"I don't like that punishment." Shawn replies sarcastically.

"Too bad," Vivian says as she puts her pistol back in its holster. "You lost the game so you're gonna be the woman tonight and enjoy it."

Vivian grabs Shawn by the collar and pulls the resistant feline into a deep kiss. Shawn is taking off guard by Vivian's sudden attack on his lips. Vivian's definitely a frisky woman but never has she been this up front. Shawn can feel her counting his teeth. Something's got the woman round up. It takes Shawn a minute to recover. His love for this girl is starting to outweigh the hatred burning inside of him. Shawn finally gives in to Vivian's kiss, closes his eyes, and wraps his arms around his girlfriend. The kiss feels like heaven.

Shawn feels Vivian break away suddenly. He opens his eyes to see Vivian looking behind him terrified.

"What is it babe?"

"Someone is watching us."

"Who is it?"

"Take a wild guess."

Shawn, knowing that it's someone that Vivian fears, which is never good, looks behind and almost passes out at the sight of the person standing behind him. Scott McCloud stands behind them, crossing his arms and glaring daggers. Shawn lets go of Vivian and jumps back as fast as he can.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Vivian screams.

Shawn watches in fear as the large red fox limps up to the Vivian, the mechanical braces on his left leg offering little help for walking. Vivian shows no fear at the sight of her father. "You called your mother that you were on leave. I thought I'd come meet you and see if you wanted to get lunch. I didn't think that I'd see you making out with this low life."

"Dad he's my boyfriend. Show a little respect."

"When he proves to be a quality man I will."

Vivian shakes her head and sighs. This is hardly the first time that Scott has disapproved of the guys she's dated.

"That's what you always say dad. But Shawn is different I know it."

"And that is what you always say." Scott snaps back. "At least this guy I've have the opportunity to mentor."

Vivian turns away from Scott. Shawn can see that Vivian is steaming mad. He knows that he's gotta act before the Vivian says something that she'll regret. Shawn jumps between Vivian and Scott and faces Vivian. "Hey Viv, why don't you go to lunch with your father? Our date can wait till afterwards."

"No Shawn, we're gonna on our date. I'll probably end up killing my father if I went with him."

"In your dreams girl. We all know that though I taught you everything you know about fighting I didn't teach you everything I know."

Vivian gets right up in Scott's place and playfully whispers, "Any time, any place."

"Alright, at the McCloud Family Reunion this weekend. Fox and Krystal are hosting the event at the Saurian home."

"I'll be there dad."

Vivian grabs Shawn and walks away, leaving Scott looking calm but burning mad on the inside. Vivian is having less luck controlling her anger. She grabs Shawn's arm so tight that it feels like she's going break his arm. Vivian waits till she and Shawn are away to scream. "Sorry about that Shawn, my dad can be a little over – protective."

"Tell me something I don't know Viv. That guy has been my mentor for months. I know how frustrating it can be to work with him. I have a feeling that your dad is going to beat my ass at our next training session."

"That's an understatement there." Vivian replies patting Shawn on the back. "I just wish that dad would start treating me like an adult. I'm twenty – two damn it."

"At least you have a father."

Vivian lowers her head. She feels sorry for complaining about her father and not thinking about Shawn not having a father at all. Shawn never talks about him. All he's said about his father is that he died in combat.

"I'm sorry Shawn, I guess that I'm just being selfish."

"It's alright babe." Shawn replies, kissing Vivian on the cheek. "Now how about we go to my place where you can give me my punishment."

"Sounds good to me."

Vivian and Scott walk hand in hand, both excited for the long night of fun waiting for them. Along the way Shawn can't push aside a strange feeling dwelling deep inside him. Vivian means the world to him, possibly even more than getting revenge for his father. Shawn is starting to think that he has fallen in love with the woman. He's starting to have second thoughts about continuing with his plan. Shawn knows that he'll lose Vivian forever if he does.

X

Falco collapses on his bed after he finishes packing his possession into his backpack. He's the only one left aboard the Great Fox III and it feels good. This is the longest period of quiet he's had the entire time he's been on duty. Marcus, Theodore, and Vivian have a lot of energy. They usually stay up late and sleep for most of the day, except when they have a mission.

Falco smiles thinking how much Marcus, Theodore, and Vivian remind him of himself back when he was their age. Their arrogance rivals his own. Their know – it – all attitude drives him crazy as they refuse to listen to him when he gives them advice. Falco finally understands how Peppy felt when he was their mentor back in the good old days. No wonder Peppy was so cranky all the time.

With Marcus, Theodore, and Vivian gone Falco can finally relax. He needs what little time he can get as Katt is expecting him back home in a few hours. Though Falco is looking forward to their usual mating sessions that following when he returns he is not happy about returning to the long list of chores. Katt is a beast in the bedroom but the things she has him do afterwards almost makes the sex not worth it.

Just as Falco is about to fall asleep he hears someone pounding on his door. It comes so sudden that Falco jumps up and lands on the floor with a thud. The pounding is followed by a familiar voice calling his name. Falco gets up slowly, he landed hard on his back, and opens the door to find a half falcon/half feline who appears to be around Marcus' age standing there. She has the body of a feline and the head and talons of a bird. Falco sees tears running down her cheeks.

"Victoria, what are you doing here? I thought that you were in school." Falco asks, very surprised to see the girl aboard the Great Fox III. He knows that she hates flying.

"Dad, I got bad news. It's about mom."

Falco becomes all serious upon hearing Katt's name. "What happened, is she ok?"

"No dad, she in the hospital. I don't know what happened." Victoria says as best she can, trying to hold back the tears. "I came home this morning and found mom unconscious on the floor. I called for an ambulance immediately then came here to tell you."

"What hospital is she at?" Falco asks.

"Cornerian Mercy Hospital."

Falco takes off running as fast as he can to his Skyclaw. Victoria gasps as she watches her father run to Katt. She's never seen Falco run so fast in her life. Falco is determined to get to his wife as soon as he can and nothing is going to stand in his way.

* * *

><p><span>Katina Airspace<span>

"Attention unknown spacecraft. You are now entering Katina Military Airspace. Turn around and return to Civilian Airspace."

Miyu snaps awake immediately. It feels like she just dozed off. Miyu looks at the clock, 15:47. She's been asleep for five hours. Doesn't feel like it's been that long. Miyu guesses that she was more tired than she thought.

Miyu grabs her radio, "Sorry guys, I fell asleep at the controls. No need to get hostile. I'm turning around."

Miyu is very reluctant to turn away from a fight. She could easily take anything that Katina sent her way. But now is not the time to fight. She is here for information only. Miyu turns her fighter around and heads for the nearest civilian airfield on the radar.

As Miyu flies she can't help but think about what Leon told Shawn about Panther's death. Something about it didn't seem right. Leon told Shawn and Miyu that Panther was attacked by Star Fox, Scott and Lucy McCloud, Bill and Fay, and Wolf and Fara, for what appeared to be for no reason other than threat elimination. Miyu finds it very hard to believe. While Panther was indeed a threat to the safety of Corneria, he wasn't a big enough threat to be on Corneria's assassination list. On top of that, Miyu has known Fay, Fara, Lucy, Scott, Peppy, Fox, and Slippy for years. They don't take assassination missions. Miyu has known for years that Leon is hiding something from her and Shawn, but she kept her suspicions silent in front of Shawn. However, now is the time to find out the truth.

Miyu knows that the best way to learn the truth is from her once best friends. They surely know what happened and why Panther was killed. But Miyu cannot go showing her face around asking questions. The crimes she committed nearly 30 years ago with Panther still put her on Corneria's Most Wanted List. You don't commit treason and attempt murder and hope that people will look the other way.

The only person who wouldn't kill Miyu on sight is possibly Fay. The two of them were best friends for decades. But all connections were severed when Miyu went rogue. Though Fay is the only one of Miyu's ex – friends who has a kind enough heart to not kill her on sight. Miyu has a general idea on where to find Fay. The Collie married Bill Grey shortly after the Lylat War and has been living on Katina with him ever since then. That information may be outdated though, Miyu has been out of contact with Corneria for three decades.

The airfield is almost empty as Miyu lands. It doesn't surprise Miyu, Katina's mostly a military planet. It's been a military outpost for as long as Miyu can remember. Knowing that Miyu is very hesitant to venture outside her fighter. If her presence is discovered than Miyu knows that capture, followed by execution, is almost a certainty. Fortunately Miyu has three decades of being off the grid to help her. Most of the military personnel on the planet were not even born when Miyu committed her crimes. But Miyu still has to be very cautious.

As the cockpit fully opens Miyu gets up and jumps off the wing. She lands on the ground, a full fifteen foot drop, on her feet like it was nothing. Her dismount catches the airport security personnel's attention. Miyu sees them, both large Huskies, approaching her out of the corner of her eye. She can tell by the way they approach her that they are just doing their job, they are not a threat.

"Excuse me ma'am, we hate to intrude but its standard protocol that we check in all guests to the airfield. Can I please have your name, the nature of your visit, how long you'll be staying, and any special tasks that might need to be done to your craft?"

"Sure, my name is Margaret Landers. I'm here visiting friends and family. I don't plan on staying long. Three days at the most. And there is nothing special that I need done other than privacy. Please leave my fighter alone."

The lead Husky writes down Miyu's information on his clipboard. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Landers. Have a pleasant stay on Katina."

"You're welcome, and it's just Miss Landers. I'm not married."

"Oh sorry for the mistake."

Miyu notices the young Husky looking over her curves. She finds it a little disturbing and pleasing to have a man half her age ogling her. Apparently Miyu still has the looks to draw attention, despite her age. Miyu walks away, swaying her hips as she walks. She doesn't need to turn around to know that the Husky is watching her every step.

As soon as Miyu is out of sight of the Husky she lets out a sigh of relief. She's glad to know for certain that time has all but erased her past evil. This is going to be easier than she thought, as long as she doesn't run into anyone she knows.

"Alright, here we go. Hopefully I can get Fay to forgive me after everything I've done to her. But first I gotta find her."

To be continued.

* * *

><p><span>Oh man, what did Leon and Andrew plant around the Lylat System? What is DashAndross' plan? What is Shawn doing dating Vivian? Is Katt ok? Whatever is going on it looks like Marcus is finally going to get his wish of war. But will it be the war and fame he's been wishing for?

In case you're wondering what kind of creature Victoria is, she is a griffon. I figured that's what she would look like having Falco and Katt as parents.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


End file.
